Hidden Love
by Yukihana Nokawa
Summary: Sasuke yang terpuruk karena Sakura meninggalkannya. Naruto datang dan membantunya tetap berdiri dan meraih cintanya kembali, ia mengesampingkan perasaannya. "Itulah gunanya sahabat bukan?", /Sho-ai!/DLDR!/RnR hohoho XD


_**Hidden Love**_

 **.**

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hidden Love©Yukihana Nokawa**

.

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship**

 **Pair: SasuNaru, slight SasuSaku**

 **AU,** _ **Mainstream**_ **,** _ **Sho-ai**_ **, Aneh, Alur tak stabil,** _ **OOC**_ **,** _ **(Miss)Typo's**_

.

 **Summary**

Sasuke yang terpuruk karena Sakura meninggalkannya. Naruto datang dan membantunya tetap berdiri dan meraih cintanya kembali, ia mengesampingkan perasaannya. "Itulah gunanya sahabat bukan?", /Sho-ai!DLDR!

* * *

 _ **Hidden Love**_

 _ **.**_

Sasuke terdiam menatap foto dalam bingkai kecil di tangannya. Terlihat foto ketika ia memeluk seorang gadis bersurai merah muda, senyuman dan kebahagiaan terpatri di wajah mereka berdua. Dulu, bukannya sekarang.

Ia sedikit gila atau memang benar-benar gila setelah gadis itu memintanya untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tak ada angin, hujan, apa lagi petir. Gadis yang dicintainya itu mengatakan hal tabu bagi pendengaran serta fikirannya. Kata yang selama ini mungkin tak ingin didengarnya.

" _Kusoo!_ " teriak Sasuke menggebrak meja di depannya frustasi tentu saja.

Pemuda ini benar-benar kesal dengan keputusan yang Sakura pilih. Keputusan sepihak yang benar-benar menghancurkan hatinya menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil. Dan tanpa permisi seorang pemuda secerah matahari menggebrak pintu apartemen Sasuke. Dia hanya tersenyum lima jari menatap sahabatnya yang sedang kalut.

"Oey.. oey… ada apa denganmu teme? Putus cinta eh?" ejek pemuda pirang ini.

"Diam dobe!" balas Sasuke sedingin es.

Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya heran, ia pun berjalan mendekat kearah sahabatnya itu. Dan dengan kurang ajar ia berjongkok di depan Sasuke dan mendongak ke atas melihat wajah kalut Sasuke yang ia-Sasuke- tutupi menggunakan sebelah tangannya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu dobe!" ujar Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Kau sedang galau ya teme?" tanya Naruto _innocent_.

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah Naruto yang sama sekali tak peka. Apa apaan dengan pertanyaan itu? Bodoh!

"Hn.." balas Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan Naruto yang melihatnya, meminta penjelasan.

"Kupikir Uchiha tak bisa galau karena wanita. Hahaha…" ujar Naruto.

"Jika kau tak mau membantu, lebih baik kau pulang, cuci kaki, lalu tidur dobe!" ujar Sasuke yang mendadak panjang lebar.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Sakura- _chan_?" tanya Naruto tanpa menghiraukan perintah Sasuke.

Oh _kami-sama_ , ingin rasanya pemuda ini membenturkan kepalanya ke meja di depaannya. Tak hanya perintahnya yang (harusnya) tak digubris pemuda manis di depannya, tapi juga karena pertanyaan tak perlu yang diajukannya! Sasuke pun hanya memilih diam karena mendadak kesal sendiri.

"Kau Uchiha-kan?" tanya Naruto.

Oh _kami-sama_ pertanyaan apa lagi ini. Sasuke jadi makin yakin untuk membenturkan kepalanya secepatnya ke meja sebelum sahabatnya membuka mu—

"Bodoh!" ujar Naruto.

"Hey… kenapa kau mengataiku bodoh Dobe? Semua orang tahu kalau kau lebih bodoh dariku." ujar Sasuke tak bisa menahan kekesalannya.

"Kupikir seorang Uchiha tak akan menyerah semudah itu pada wanita yang dicintainya." ujar Naruto malas, ia lebih asik memainkan laptop Sasuke yang dibukanya tanpa permisi.

"Itu laptopku dobe!" ujar Sasuke menunjuk laptop kesayangannya.

"Ternyata selama ini aku salah besar. Kau lebih pengecut dari yang kufikirkaan." ejek Naruto.

Sasuke berdiri dan menarik kerah Naruto, membuat jarak mereka menyempit. Semburat merah tipis terlihat di pipi tan seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan teme!" teriak Naruto garang mencoba melepaskan tarikan Sasuke.

"Aku tak pengecut dobe! Kau akan segera melihatku dan Sakura berpelukan lagi! Tak akan lama." ujar Sasuke dingin.

Entah mengapa hati Naruto tiba-tiba sesak mendengar kata-kata yang Sasuke ucapkan. Sekilas ia tersenyum miris lalu memasang _fake smirk_ terbaiknya untuk memancing Sasuke lagi! Bukan Naruto jika tak bisa memancing seorang Uchiha Sasuke si _stoic syndrome_.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Naruto menyeringai licik.

"Kau mau bertaruh?" tanya Sasuke balik menyeringai.

"Hm.. lakukan jika kau mampu teme. 5 hari!" ujar Naruto menantang.

"Mudah! Aku akan menunjukkan ciuman panasku dengannya di depanmu dobe!" ujar Sasuke yakin, seringaian tak lepas dari wajah Sasuke.

Naruto terdiam sesaat, hatinya benar-benar sakit. Dia berencana menghancurkan hatinya sendiri kah?

"Jangan membuatku jijik Sasuke!" ujar Naruto membekap mulut seolah mau mutah, tapi itu hanya untuk menutupi aksinya menggigit bibirnya menahan sesak. "Dan taruhan apa yang akan kita pertaruhkan?"

"Jika aku menang, kau harus menuruti dua permintaanku." ujar Sasuke.

"Permintaan apa itu? Jangan aneh-aneh teme!" ujar Naruto mengibas-kibaskan tangannya.

"Kau harus menghadiri pertunanganku dengan Sakura nanti dengan membawa pasangaan." ujar Sasuke tanpa melihat kearah Naruto.  
Lagi-lagi Naruto terdiam, hatinya benar-benar sakit. Rasanya benar-benar sesak. Matanya sedikit memanas, ingin rasanya ia menumpahkan air matanya, tapi dia harus menahannya. Ia harus terus mensuport sahabatnya itu. Ia tak ingin melihat Sasuke bersedih lagi, itulah yang akan menjadi jalannya untuk kedepan bukan?

"Bagaimana Dobe? Kau tak takut kan?" tanya Sasuke. Seringaiannya semakin lebar melihat sahabatnya terpancing.

"Aku terima!" ujar Naruto sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia hanya kesal dibilang takut.

"Dan apa yang kau minta?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Aku ingin kau menjaga Sakura- _chan_. Kau tahu kan aku mencintainya juga." ujar Naruto cengengesan.

"Kenapa kau tak ambil dia saja _baka_ Dobe!" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Eh, i-itu.. aku tak lagi mencintainya lagi sih." balas Naruto gelagapan.

"Kau mencintai orang lain? Hinata?" tanya Sasuke memincing tajam.

"I-iya. Hehe…" Naruto masih gelagapan.

"Hn." balas Sasuke.

Naruto menatap sahabatnya itu. Yeah… setidaknya ia berhasil untuk membuatnya tak lagi patah semangat seperti tadi. Dia berhasil menghancurkan hatinya sendiri.

…

Sasuke dan Naruto berada di sebuah taman. Sasuke berencana mengajak Sakura janjian. Sasuke ingin mempertahankan hubungan mereka, ya mereka Sasuke dan Sakura. Dan Naruto yang akan menyaksikan perjuangan Sasuke mendapat cintanya kembali. Tapi hal yang tak terduga muncul di depan mata mereka. Sakura bersama seorang pemuda lain.

"Itu Sakura- _chan_ teme. Cepat temui dia!" perintah Naruto.

"Dan itu kekasihnya yang baru dobe." ujar Sasuke datar.

"Kau ini Uchiha tapi benar-benar tak mirip Uchiha." Ujar Naruto kesal sendiri.

Naruto bertanya-tanya dengan sikap Sasuke yang anehnya bukan main. Ini bukan Sasuke yang di kenalinya. _Out of character_! Ada apa dengan sahabatnya itu?

"Aku akan pergi dobe!" ujar Sasuke.

"Bagus! Tunjukkan kau adalah Uchiha sejati teme." ujar Naruto menyemangati.

Sasuke memasang wajah _stoic_ andalannya dan berjalan dengan gagaah kearah Sakura, _earset_ kecil terpasang rapi di telingnya. Naruto menatap _intens_ apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan.

"Ikut aku!" perintah Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Lepaskan Sasuke- _kun_!" ronta Sakura yang tangannya merasa sakit ditarik Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Uchiha- _san_? Bukankah kalian sudah putus hm? Jadi lepaskan tanganmu dari gadisku!" ujar seorang pemuda yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya itu.

Sasuke hanya membalas pemuda itu dengan tatapan tajam. Pemuda bersurai semerah darah itu tak gentar sedikitpun melihat mata tajam si bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kita kan sudah putus. Tolong lepaskan tanganku, kau menyaakitiku." Ujar Sakura menunduk.

Sasuke masih tak menghiraukan ucapaan Sakura.

"Apa yang sudah menjadi milik Uchiha tak akan bisa lolos begitu saja. Aku tahu kau hanya terpaksa Sakura." ujar Sasuke blak-blakan.

Seseorang dari balik semak-semak hanya bisa melongo melihat aksi Sasuke yang terkesan kasar.

Sakura menunduk, dia benar-benar menunduk. Sasori, nama pemuda bersurai merah itu. Sasori menatap Sasuke dan Sakura secara bergantian.

"Terpaksa?" tanya Sasori bingung. "jelaskan!" perintah Sasori. Ia tak ingin ada kebohongan disini.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke lembut.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dan Sasori bergantian, tiba-tiba air matanya mengalir tanpa izin.

Yeah… Naruto yang melihatnya kaget tentu saja. Memangnya tak ada cara lain yang lebih lembut dan manis apa? Naruto beranjak dan berlari mengikuti Sakura meninggalkan Sasori dan Sasuke yang masih berdebat

"Sakura- _chan_!" teriak Naruto.

.

* * *

 _ **Bukan Naruto, jika ia tak ikut campur urusan sahabatnya.**_

 _ **Bukan Naruto, jika ia tak pandai memikirkan perasaan sahabat-sahabatnya.**_

 _ **Bukan Naruto, jika ia tak berani mengorbankan dirinya sendiri demi orang yang disayanginya.**_

 _ **Bukan Naruto, jika ia berani bahagia di atas penderitaan sahabat-sahabatnya.**_

 _ **Bukan Naruto, jika ia pandai memikirkan dirinya sendiri.**_

* * *

.

Setelah merasa sudah jauh dari dua orang yang disayanginya ia berhenti.

"Naruto? Hiks…" ujar Sakura lirih.

"Maafkan si _baka_ teme yah. Dia memang bodoh jika masalah cinta." Ujar Naruto panik sendiri.

Sakura hanya menggeleng lemah. Naruto mengambil sapu tangannya dan menghilangkan bekas air mata Sakura yang tumpah.

"Sudahlah… jangan menangis!" ujar Naruto, ia jadi merasa bersalah sendiri melihat sahabatnya yang satu ini bersedih.

"Naruto apa aku salah?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?" tanya Naruto bingung..

"Aku mencintai Sasuke, tapi di lain pihak aku harus membantu ibuku melunasi hutang-hutangnya. Jalan satu-satunya adalah dengan menikah dengan Sasori- _san_." cerita Sakura menatap lantai yang dingin.

"Aku bisa melunasi hutangmu Sakura- _chan_. Jadi kau tak perlu bersedih lagi." ujar Naruto yakin. "Gapailah cintamu itu. Aku tak ingin sahabat-sahabatku bersedih."

* * *

 _ **Selalu mengatasnamakan tindakan bodohnya dengan kata Sahabat**_

* * *

Sakura terdiam melihat Naruto, tak lama kemudian ia kembali menunduk. Ia menggelang. Ia tak ingin merepotkan sahabat-sahabatnya, ia tau pasti jika Naruto berusaha dengan keras untuk menjadi Naruto yang sekarang. Ia tak mau bergantung begitu saja.

"Maaf Naruto aku tak bisa." ujar Sakura.

Sakura hendak berdiri dan beranjak sampai Naruto memegang pundaknya.

"Aku punya _Café_ di daerah Tokyo. Kau bisa bekerja disana untuk melunasi hutang-hutangmu padaku nanti. Kau tetap bisa mendapatkan cintamu dan melunasi hutangmu." tawar Naruto.

Sakura terdiam dan tanpa aba-aba ia memeluk erat Naruto. Air matanya kembali mengalir deras. Ia sangat bersyukur memiliki sahabat sebaik Naruto.

"Terimakasih Naruto. Hiks.." ujar Sakura bergetar. Ia tak bisa menahannya lagi.

Seseorang jauh dari tempat Naruto dan Sakura hanya tersenyum yeah itu Sasuke. Ia terdiam, lalu untuk apa taruhannya itu? Jika pada akhirnya malah Naruto yang menyelesaikan tugasnya. Bukankah harusnya Naruto yang mencegahnya menang?

"Bukan masalah, karena kita adalah sahabat. Jadi harus saling tolong menolong hehe…" ujar Naruto nyengir kuda. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

* * *

 _ **Senyuman kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuknya**_

* * *

… _ **..**_

Akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakurapun kembali rujuk seperti biasanya, mereka begitu pandai memperlihatkan kemesraannya pada orang-orang. Tentu tanpa mereka sadari.

"Naruto ayo kita ketaman bertiga." ajak Sakura.

"Hey… kenapa kau mengajak si dobe?" bantah Sasuke.

"Hih… tidak ah, nanti aku cuma jadi obat nyamuk kalau ikut. Aku tak akan ikut kok teme, tenang saja." teriak Naruto kesal.

"Yee… kok gitu sih Naruto." ujar Sakura kecewa. "tidak akan jadi obat nyamuk kok." lanjut Sakura.

"Iya tak akan jadi obat nyamuk, cuma jadi _bodyguard_ aja dibelakang kami." ejek Sasuke.

"Hus… Sasuke- _kun_!" ujar Sakura menatap Sasuke kesal.

Sasuke hanya mendengus lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sudah! Kalian pergi saja, aku malas lihat orang pacaran. Huh…" ujar Naruto.

"Yaudah kalau begitu, kami pergi Naruto…" pamit Sakura.

Naruto hanya mengangguk, ia lebih asik main laptop teme kesayangannya. Setelah SasuSaku pergi ia melepaskan pandangannya terhadap laptop. Menunduk dalam kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Kau yakin dengan tindakanmu?" tanya seseoraang dari balik pintu.

"Lebih dari yakin. Hahaha…" Naruto hanya bisa tertawa.

"Bodoh! Tsunade- _sama_ memanggilmu." ujar pemuda itu.

"Ada apa Itachi?" tanya Naruto heran.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Itachi itu hanya mengangkat bahunya pertanda tak mengerti. Naruto segera berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Itachi masuk ke dalam mobil Itachi. Merekapun segera tancap gas ke tempat Tsunade tinggal- Tak lama setelahnya mereka sampai di sebuah mansion mewah, merekapun memasuki tempat itu.

"Ada apa _baa-chan_?" tanya Naruto kurang ajar.

"Panggil aku Tsunade- _sama_ Naruto!" perintah Tsunade, ia benar-benar kesal.

"Iya… iya _baa-chan_." ujar Naruto santai. "jadi ada apa?"

Itachi yang ada disampingnya hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah _kouhai_ dan _senseinya_ itu.

"Bantu kepolisian untuk menangkap orang dalam foto ini." Tsunade melemparkan selembar foto pada Naruto dan Itachi.

Betapa terkejutnya jika orang dalam foto itu adalah Sasori. Pemuda yang tadinya akan menikahi Sakura. Ya! Itu adalah Sasori.

"Apa kejahatan yang diperbuatnya?" tanya Itachi.

"Membunuh orang dan memperdagangkan senjata." ujar Tsunade santai.

"Oey… oey… Sakura dan Sasuke berurusan dengan orang macam ini?" ujar Naruto tanpa sadar.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu Naruto?" tanya Itachi datar.

Narutopun sedikit menjelaskan semuanya, tidak terlalu detail sebenarnya. Tapi cukuplah untuk Itachi paham semuanya. Narutopun pergi tanpa pamit, dia khawatir. Ini benar-benar tak lucu! Tsunade hanya memerintahkan Itachi mengikuti Naruto, anak itu kadang memang nekat. Terlebih untuk melindungi orang yang disayanginya.

"Teme kau ada dimana sekarang?" tanya Naruto.

"Di taman dobe! Jangan menggangguku!" ujar Sasuke kesal.

Naruto langsung mematikan _handphonenya_ sepihak. Ia segera bergegas menuju ke taman. Satu alasan yang membuatnya panik yaitu E-mail yang kebetulan masuk setelah SasuSaku pergi meninggalkaannya sendiri. Ia pikir itu hanya candaan atau yah gertaakanlah, tapi setelah tahu latar belakang Sasori. Hal yang terfikirkan adalah… **Itu bukan sekedar gertakan!**

"Naruto tunggu!" teriak Itachi.

Naruto lebih memilih tak menghiraukan Itachi, otaknya sedang sibuk memikirkan dua sahabatnya. Ia tak ingin kehilangan sahabatnya apa lagi cintanya. Naruto memasuki mobil Itachi dan—

"Itachi cepat! Aku butuh kunci mobilmu." ujar Naruto, dia lupa kalau tadinya datang bersama Itachi.

Itachi hanya menyeringai menyadari kelupaan Naruto tentang transportasinya. Naruto makin kesal melihat seringai Itachi yang jelas-jelas menghinanya itu. Itachi memasuki Mobilnya di bagian kemudi. Yeah dia masih sayang nyawa!

"Cepat Itachi!" ujar Naruto kesal sendiri.

"Aku tahu kau khawatir, tapi tak perlu sampai seperti itu Naruto! Katakan saja cinta jika kau memang mencintai adikku." ujar Itachi datar.

"Itu tak ada hubungannya Itachi!" baalas Naruto memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri Naruto! Kau hanya menghancurkan hatimu sendiri jika begini!" ujar Itachi halus.

Itachi tak lagi menganggap Naruto sebagai rekan pekerjaannya ataupun sahabat adiknya lagi. Naruto sudah seperti adiknya sendiri, sama seperti Sasuke. Dia lebih tau tentang mereka dari pada orang lain. Terlebih Sasuke dan Naruto sudah bersahabat sejak kecil.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan _nii-san_? Aku bukan orang bodoh yang tak tahu batas kemampuan diri! Sasuke _straight_! Aku hanya bisa—" Naruto tak lagi bisa membendung air matanya. Pertahanannya runtuh seketika. "—Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan. Setidaknya aku ingin dia bahagia bersama Sakura- _chan_. Orang yang dicintainya."

Itachi tak menjawab, ia masih ragu dengan perasaan Sasuke terhadap Naruto. Ini memang sulit. Mengharapkan pasangan yang tabu seperti ini.

"Hahaha… kau bahkan tak bisa menjawabnya kan. Hahahah…" Naruto tertawa dalam tangisnya. "Jadi jangan ganggu urusanku, inilah keputusanku."

Itachi mempercepat laju mobilnya ke taman yang di tujunya.

…

Canda tawa kebahagiaan menghiasi wajah dua pemuda pemudi ini. Tanpa berfikir apa yang akan menimpa mereka, tanpa berfikir apa yang akan hilang dari mereka setelah ini. Setelah semuanya berakhir.

Beberapa orang mencoba mencelakai SasuSaku dengan hal yang aneh-aneh, tapi mereka tatap beruntung. Tepat satu kursi di depan mereka terkena jatuhan batu yang entah dari mana asalnya, dan itu menyebabkan luka cukup parah. Sakura yang ketakutan melihatnya hanya bisa memeluk Sasuke.

Selanjutnya mereka menaiki wahana _Roller Coaster_ ,

"Naruto apa yang akan kau lakukan!" tanya Itachi.

"Ikut naik tentu saja, akau tetap disini dan jaga yang dibawah, jangan sampai terjadi apapun!" perintah Naruto.

Entah kenapa ia punya _feeling_ buruk tentang wahana ini. Dan benar saja ia mendapat panggilan dari Itachi tepat di _earsetnya_ jika tertanam bom di bawah kursinya. Naruto benar-benar bersyukur kali ini, ia akan mudah mengambil bom itu. Naruto berusaha dengan keras mengambilnya, tapi tak akan terlepas jika pengamannya tak di longgarkan. Itachi menatap khawatir Naruto yang ada di atas sana.

* * *

 _ **Bertindak gila hanya demi orang yang dicintainya**_

* * *

"Hey tuan apa yang anda lakukan?" teriak seseorang dibelakang Naruto.

Tentu saja mereka panik melihat ada seseorang yang dengan nekatnya memaksa pengaman itu melonggar. Dan Naruto masih tak menghiraukannya,

"Itu berbahaya tuan, setelah ini jalurnya akan terbalik!" teriaknya lagi.

Naruto masih keras kepala untuk melepaskan pengamannya.

"Itachi amankan yang dibawah dengan radius 20 meter! Berapa detik lagi?" perintah Naruto seenak jidatnya.

"20. Jangan bertindak bodoh Naruto! Kau hanya punya satu nyawa!" teriak Itachi tak sabar.

"Sial!" umpat Naruto.

Naruto tak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum. Ini memang tindakannya yang paling bodoh selama ia hidup. Demi apa dia melakukan ini? Cinta! Cinta yang bahkan tak akan dimilikinya? Bodoh!

Tak lama setelah ia mengerahkan semuanya, akhirnya dewi fortuna berpihak padanya. Tepat di detik ke lima ia melempar bom itu menjauh dengan segenap kekuatannya.

 **BOOOOM….**

Bom itupun benar-benar meledak, sebelum jalur kereta itu terbalik segera saja ia berpegangan pada pengaman itu untuk menahan dirinya sendiri. Dia benar-benar beruntung kali ini. Karena tak mati terpelanting jatuh karena kegilaannya. Naruto menuruni _Roller Coaster_ yang sudah berhenti lalu berjalan sempoyongan kearah Itachi berada. Tapi sebelum sampai, ia mendapatkaan pukulan manis dari sahabatnya, orang yang dicintainya.

"Bodoh! Aku tahu kau itu dobe, tapi bagaimana jika kau sampai kehilangan nyawa tadi hah?!" teriak Sasuke, ia benar-benar marah pada Naruto.

Itachi dapat melihat kekhawatiran di mata adik kandungnya itu. Kekesalan Sasuke yang sangat jarang terjadi, hanya bersama Narutolah ia bisa berekspresi seperti ini. Dan Sasuke tak pernah Berteriak!

"Haha.. lagi pula aku selamat kok teme. Jika aku tak melakukannya, pada akhirnya aku juga akan mati terkena bom itu." ujar Naruto memberi alasan.

Sasuke masih menatap Naruto tajam, pandangannya teralih pada sang kakak tercintanya.

"Apa kalian ada misi? Sampai Aniki juga ada disini?" Sasuke menatap tajam kearah kakaknya.

Itachi yang ditatap tajam adiknya hanya mengangguk.

"Misi apa yang kalian bawa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tidak ada." balas Naruto. "Lanjutkan saja kencan kalian, aku tak berniat mengganggu kalian."

"Naruto." Sakura hanya menatap sedih Naruto, ia merasa _feelingnya_ benar.

"Tidak apa… Ayo Itachi!" ajak Naruto.

Sasuke memegang erat pergelangan Naruto. Ia tak ingin merasa bahwa Sasuke tak ingin ia pergi meninggaalkannya sendiri. Ini terlalu menyakitkan! Sasuke mencintai Sakura dan itulah yang terjadi, ia tak punya kesempatan. Dengan kasar Naruto melepaskan pegangan Sasuke.

"Jangan menggaanggu misiku teme!" ujar Naruto dingin.

Itachi memegang pundak Sasuke dan seolah berkata 'serahkan dia padaku, dia akan baik-baik saja'. Sasukepun melepaskan pegangannya. Naruto dan Itachi pergi begitu saja.

"Sasuke- _kun_." panggil Sakura, tercetak jelas kekhawatiran di wajah pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

Sasuke tak menggubris panggilan lembut Sakura, yang ada di fikirannya hanyalah Naruto. Sahabatnya! Ia benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan pemuda pirang itu, entah perasaan macam apa ini. Ia masih tak paham..

…..

Naruto berjalan menjauh, tak terlalu jauh sebenarnya. Karena yang jadi objeknya adalah Sasuke dan Sakura, dan lagi ia belum menemukan Sasori dimanapun

"Kau menemukannya?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn."

"Anak buahnya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hn."

Naruto menatap tajam Itachi yang sedang berekspresi _stoic_.

"Biasakah kau menjawab dengan jawaban lain?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn."

"Itachi!" teriak Naruto kesal.

" _-nii-san_ , berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan itu Naruto! Dan berhentilah membahayakan dirimu sendiri! Kau tahu seberapa berat udara di sekitarku?" tanya Itachi. "Aku bahkan tak bisa bernafas dengan udara sebanyak ini!"

Naruto terdiam, ia tahu ia bodoh. Bahkan ia membuat dua orang Uchiha yang terkenal _stoic_ itu khawatir dan mengeluarkaan ekspresi mereka.

"Maaf, tapi hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mereka." ujar Naruto. "Bahkan tak lama lagi mereka akan bertunangan, hanya ini hadiah yang bisa aku berikan untuk mereka." Lanjutnya.

"Naruto."

"Tolong mengertilah.." ujar Naruto pelan.

Itachi tersenyum lalu mengacak lembut surai pirang Naruto. Naruto menatap heran Itachi, menunggu ia bicara, tapi tak terjadi apa-apa. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan seseorang.

"Sakura?" ujar NaruIta bersamaan.

Mereka segera berlari kearah suara itu. Dan mereka heran, apa yang mereka lakukan di tempat yang sepi ini? Namun sayang, ada yang menghadang mereka! Dan itu pertanda ada yang tak beres disini!

"Kau duluanlah Naruto!" perintah Itachi.

"Baik…" Naruto bergegas pergi meninggalkan Itachi.

Naruto begitu terkejut melihat Sasuke yang setengah tak sadarkan diri dengan luka yang tak sedikit. Ia mengambil sebuah pistol dari dalam saku senjatanya.

"Polisi! Angkat tangan dan lemparkan pistol ke tanah!" perintah Naruto.

"Aku tak tahu kau adalah bagian dari kepolisian. Haha jangan bermimpi terlalu tinggi!" ejeknya.

"Untuk apa aku bermimpi jadi polisi jika aku bisa mendapatkan yang lebih dari itu Sasori- _san_?" Naruto hanya menyeringai. Ia benar-benar tak segan untuk membunuh pemuda bersurai darah itu.

"Hooo… tapi nyatanya kau tak bisa mendapatkan seongok sampah ini." ujar Sasori sembari menendang Sasuke.

"Tutup mulutmu Sasori!" ujar Naruto dingin, ia tak boleh terprovokasi dan kehilangan keetajamannya.

"Hoho.." Sasori menginjak kepala Sasuke hingga ia merintih kesakitan yang menyayat. Sakura hanya bisa menangis melihatnya. "Kehilangan orang yang kau cintai, lalu bunuh diri dengan bermain-main dengan bom? Sungguh berani." lanjutnya.

Nauto menatap tajam Sasori, mulut itu harus di bungkam atau semua orang tahu tentang dirinya. Bukan! Ini bukan karena reputasinya, tapi bisa saja membuat hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura rusak. Rusak? Apa yang difikirkannya, itu tidaklah mungkin. Lagi pula mereka saling mencintai, mungkin mereka hanya akan jijik padanya. Itu tak masalah asalkan mereka bahagia.

"Tutup mulutmu itu Sasori!"

"Sasuke- _kun_." Panggil Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa hm? Dobe memang Dobe, tapi dia tak akan serendah itu sampai bunuh diri segala. Tch… dalam mimpimu!" bela Sasuke.

Naruto hanya terdiam, sedangkan Sasuke berusaha melepaskan injakan kaki Sasori lalu berjalan pelan ke samping Naruto.

"Bodoh apa yang kau lakukan teme?" ujar Naruto khawatir.

"Membantumulah dobe." balas Sasuke.

Sasuke hampir jatuh tetapi Naruto dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Kau hanya memperlambatku teme!" ujar Naruto tajam.

Seseorang berlari dan hendak menembak kearah Naruto,

"Setidaknya aku bisa melindungimu saat ini."

Suara bisingnya tembakan seolah menulikan pendengaran Naruto. Menghentikan saraf otaknya yang berakibat membuatnya terdiam beberapa saat sebelum Sasuke memutar tubuh Naruto hingga mereka terjatuh, senyum lembut yang belum pernah dilihat siapapun terpatri jelas wajah Sasuke. Senyum yang hanya ditunjukkan sang empunya hanya untuk Sahabat terbaiknya, Naruto. Sasuke melindunginya dengan tubuhnya!

"Sasuke- _kun_ , Naruto." teriak Sakura khawatir.

Sasuke pingsan tepat di atas Naruto, darah mengalir mengenai baju dan wajah Naruto saat ini. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah itu! Wajah tampan pemuda yang dicintainya penuh dengan darah.

"Na-ru-to, Sasuke?" Itachi kaget bukan main melihat adiknya yang terkena tembakan orang yang kabur dari kejarannya barusan.

Itachi segera mengunci tangan pelaku penembakan tersebut. Ia hanya berbisik rendah dan dingin, 'jika terjadi sesuatu. Aku tak akan segan membunuhmu!'

Mata Naruto melotot tak percaya. Tubuh tak berdaya yang menimpanya adalah Sasuke. Sahabatnya!

"Sasuke.. bangun Sasuke." ujar Naruto lirih. Ingin rasanya ia menangis saat ini.

Sasori hendak kabur hingga Itachi menembak kedua kakinya dan tangannya. Pistol yang dibawanya terlempar jauh membentur dinding di sampingnya.

"Sial!" umpat Sasori.

"Tangkap mereka!" perintah Itachi pada polisi yang ternyata mengikutinya.

Sasuke segera dilarikan kerumah sakit sebelum darah di punggungnya semakin banyak. Mereka begitu bersyukur ketika mendapat kabar jika Sasuke selamat. Hanya sekarang ia sedang koma. Berhari-hari Naruto terus menunggu Sasuke, berharap Sasuke cepat sadar dan berbahagia bersama Sakura. Apa lagi 3 hari lagi pertunangan mereka akan diselenggarakan.

Sakura menatap sedih Naruto, ia benar-benar sedih melihat perjuangan Naruto untuk sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia bahkan tak yakin bisa melakukannya. Dan lagi ia bukanlah gadis yang tak peka dan hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Dia cukup paham melihat betapa sayang pemuda _blonde_ itu pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

Sasuke mulai melakukan pergerakan di tangannya, Naruto yang mengetahunya lebih dulu berpura-pura pamit untuk pulang karena lelah. Ia hanya tak ingin bertemu pandang dengan Sahabatnya itu. Ia ingin menjauh untuk sementara, setidaknya sampai perasaannya benar-benar baik.

Di luar Itachi bertemu Naruto dan tanpa sadar melihat air mata pemuda itu menyembul dari kelopak matanya. Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafas.

.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau sudah sadar?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Matanya melihat kearah lain mencari seseorang dan dia tak menemukannya. Menemukan orang yang dicarinya.

"Kau sudah sadar _otouto_. Masih ada yang sakit?" tanya Itachi yang baru saja masuk. "Kau mencari siapa?" pancing Itachi.

"Tidak ada lupakan saja." Sasuke berusaha mendudukkan dirinya.

"Kau belum kuat Sasuke!" peringat Itachi.

Sasuke tak menggubrisnya. Ia pun tetap duduk seperti biasanya.

"Pertunangan akan tetap berlanjut bukan?" tanya Sasuke.

" Iya." Balas Itachi dan Sakura bersamaan.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum..

…..

* * *

 _ **Mampu menukar kebahagiannya untuk orang lain adalah kelebihannya**_

* * *

Naruto menangis sesenggukan di kamarnya. Ia duduk di pojokan kamar memeluk lututnya. Yeah… ia mengunci diri di dalam kamarnya, hatinya benar-benar hancur dengan semua keputusannya. Ia bahkan tak lagi kuat melihat mata sehitam kelam itu. Ingin rasanya ia pergi, meninggalkan dunia yang menyakitkan ini. Berkali-kali ia merutuki sexsualitasnya yang keluar jalur. Kenapa ia harus mencintai seorang laki-laki? Tapi cinta tak bisa memilih, jadi mengapa dia harus mencintai jika pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa melihat orang yang dicintainya bahagia bersama orang lain? Apa _kami-sama_ tak menyayanginya lagi? **BUKAN!** Bukankah semua ini yang ia inginkan? Ia yang memutuskannya. Memilih untuk menyakiti diri sendiri untuk kebahagiaan dua sahabatnya.

Naruto berdiri lalu menghapus air matanya, dia tak boleh menangis hanya karena ini. Sahabatnya bisa khawatir jika tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya. Tapi setidaknya ia butuh waktu untuk istirahat menenangkan fikiran dan perasaannya. 3 hari dirasanya cukup.

Ia berjalan ke meja kerjanya dan mengambil sebuah kertas dan menuliskannya dengan tinta merah. Berharap keberaniannyaa akan muncul lewat tulisannya itu.

* * *

 _ **Akulah sahabatmu.**_

 _ **Aku yang hanya bisa berada di dekatmu ketika kau mulai terpuruk karenanya.**_

 _ **Aku yang hanya bisa meraih tanganmu dalam bayangan dan mimpiku.**_

 _ **Aku yang hanya bisa tersenyum ketika kau bahagia bersama gadis yang kau cintai.**_

 _ **Aku pemuda yang dengan bodohnya mensuportmu dan mendorongmu untuk kembali mendapatkan gadis itu tanpa mampu melihat diriku sendiri.**_

 _ **Itulah gunanya sahabat bukan?**_

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto**_

* * *

Naruto tiba-tiba tertawa setelah membaca rangkaian kalimat yang ditulisnya, pertanda seberapa pengecutnya ia. Bahkan membohongi diri sendiri pun dilakukannya.

….

Naruto berdandan setampan mungkin untuk pertunangan ini, yeah itu permintaan Itachi. Karena ini adalah hari istimewa sahabatnya. Naruto tak boleh mengecewakannya bukan? Ini adalah puncak dan akhir dari rasa sakitnya, ya, Naruto memang berencana pindah keluar negeri dengan alasan membantu kakaknya di New York. Perayaan ini memang di laksanakan malam hari karena suatu alasan. Naruto dapat melihat Sasuke terlihat tampan dengan pakaian yang dikenakannyaa. Begitu juga dengan Sakura. Sangat serasi.

Itachi berdiri di antara mereka berdua. Namun tiba-tiba lampu mati. Terdengar suara aneh.

" _ **Akulah sahabatmu."**_

Naruto mulai khawatir mendengar dua kata tersebut. Dan apa maksud dari semua ini.

" _ **Aku yang hanya bisa berada di dekatmu ketika kau mulai terpuruk karenanya."**_

Naruto melihat kesekitar tak menemukan apapun, semua masih gelap gulita.

" _ **Aku yang hanya bisa meraih tanganmu dalam bayangan dan mimpiku."**_

Oh, _kamii-sama_ Naruto benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Ini sangatlah tak lucu! Siapa orang yang iseng membacakan tulisannya itu.

" _ **Aku yang hanya bisa tersenyum ketika kau bahagia bersama gadis yang kau cintai."**_

Naruto duduk bersimpuh sembari menutup telinganya.

"Hentikan semua ini!" teriaknya

" _ **Aku pemuda yang dengan bodohnya mensuportmu dan mendorongmu untuk kembali mendapatkan gadis itu tanpa mampu melihat diriku sendiri."**_

"Hentikan semua ini, aaku tak suka candaan seperti ini!" teriak Naruto, air matanya hampir saja mengalir.

" _ **Itulah gunanya sahabat bukan?**_

"Tolonglah hentikan!" teriak Naruto lagi. Ia benar-benar malu sekarang!

" _ **Uzumaki Naruto"**_

Naruto benar-benar jatuh terduduk. Kedua tangannya menutupi air matanya yang mulai mengalir. Ia merasa dipermainkan. Boleh saja Sasuke menolaknya, tetapi bukan seperti ini caranya!

Lampu menyala, seseorang memegang pundaknya lembut.

"Naruto…" panggilnya lembut.

Naruto yang tahu siapa gerangan 'seseorang itu' menepis tangannya dengan kasar.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" teriaknya dingin.

'Seseorang itu hanya tersenyum.' Dan tetap kokoh memegang pundak Naruto.

"Bukan itu yang kami inginkan Naruto." ujar 'seseorang itu lembut.

"Kalian jangan menghinaku! Aku tahu jika kalian saling mencintai, aku yakin kalian jijik padaku. Tapi aku tak perlu belas kasihan dari kalian!" ujar Naruto keras kepala.

"Jadi mana pasanganmu dobe?' tanya seseorang yang lain.

"Diam teme!" ujar Naruto.

Sakura masih tersenyum melihat Naruto, sudah cukup Naruto merasakan sakit. Sekarang gilirannya untuk berkorban untuknya dan Sasuke. Selain itu Sasuke juga.

"Kau masih punya hutang padaku dobe?" ujar Sasuke.

"Aku tak pernah berhutang padamu teme!" balas Naruto.

"Taruhan kita." Ujar Sasuke menyeringai.

Semua yang ada disana hanya bergidik melihat seringaian Sasuke.

"Kau harus menghadiri pertunanganku dengan Sakura nanti dengan membawa pasangan. Hanya itu kan!" ulang Naruto.

"Aku bilang dua permintaan dobe!" ujar Sasuke menyeringai.

"Hey itu tak adil!" ujar Naruto yang tiba-tiba cemberut. Yang sukses membuat para penonton kagum dengan keimutan pamuda ini.

"Dan permintaanku yang kedua adalah. Jika saat itu datang kau tak membawa pasangan, aku yang akan menjadi pasanganmu." ujar Sasuke dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"A-apa?" tanya Naruto takut salah dengar.

"Aku yang akan menjadi pasanganmu dobe. A-aku—" ujar Sasuke terhenti.

Dan dengan kasar Sakura memukul kepala Sasuke.

"Jangaan membuatku berubah fikiran Sasuke- _kun._ " ujar Sakura yang mendadak kesal sendiri.

"Iya, biar Naru- _chan_ yang menjadi pasanganku!" teriak Gaara.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan panda!" ujar Sasuke tak terima.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja wajah Naruto memanas.

"Kau sakit dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aah… dia mulai keluar topik, Gaara bawa Naru- _chan_ ke kamarmu! Sayangnya Kyuu-chan disini, aku tak bisa membawanya kekamarku" ujar Itachi ikutan kesal.

Kyuubi member bogem manis di kepala Itachi. Gak kreatif, meleng kok sama ipar sendiri.

"Tidak jangan! Biar aku mengatakannya dulu!" teriak Sasuke. "Dobe maukah kau bertunangan denganku?" hening, Sasuke tiba-tiba panik. Sifatnya benar-benar bukan Uchiha sekali jika bertemu dengan Naruto. "Sungguh aku tak bermaksud menghinamu, aku juga tak berbohong dengan perasaanku. Hey dan ini semua ide _aniki_ dan rubah jelek itu! Sakura juga ikut andil dalam rencana ini." Nah bukan Uchiha sekali kan. Ish…

Sasuke hendak mengoceh dan membeberkan semuanya sampai ciuman lembut Naruto membungkam Sasuke. Sasuke pun kembali tenang dan menikmati sensasi yang Naruto berikan untuk bebarapa saat. Beberapa orang disana syok melihat aksi gila Naruto, sedangkan beberapa gadis berteriak girang melihat dua pasangan baru itu. Tak lama setelahnya Naruto melepaskan ciumannya, dapat Sasuke lihat air mata bahagia mengalir membasahi pipi tan Naruto.

"Aku menerimanya teme." Balas Naruto.

Sasuke memeluk erat dobenya itu. Ia sangat bahagia sekarang, semua berkat penjelasan dari Itachi dan Sakura yang membantunya memahami perasaannya sendiri.

"Please! Aku benci dengan cara panggilan sayang kalian, aku tahu kalian teman sejak kecil. Tapi dobe teme? Apa apaan itu?" hina Ino.

"Biar sajalah Ino." ujar Sai membela, "mereka kan memang bodoh." Lanjut Sai. Apanya yang membela coba?

"Sudahlah *kriuk* kalian *kriuk* jangan mengganggu mereka!' ujar si badan berisi, ya berisi!

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan saling pandang, rasa sakitnya akhirnya terbayar dengan semua ini. Semua pengorbanannya tidaklah sia-sia. Dan malam ini mereka habiskan dengan dansa sampai pagi.

* * *

 **-END—**

* * *

Huah… maafkan saya, sayaa baru belajar bikin Romance. Jadi acakadul gini… padahal fic sebelumnya " _Vampire: Prince of Darkness_ " belum di lanjut.

Anggap saja ini selingan. Orz…

Tolong Krisarnya ding di bidang apapun, Romancenya, penggambaran atau apapun.

Mohon bantuannya ne—Terimakasih hehehe…

* * *

 **PLEASE**

 **KRITIK & SARAN**

 **SANGAT SAYA PERLUKAN**

 **TERIMAKASIH**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**

 **v**

 **v**


End file.
